vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Summary Wyvern Rhadamanthys (天猛星ワイバーンのラダマンティス, Tenmōsei Waibān no Radamantisu) is a character first introduced during the original Saint Seiya Manga, namely during the Hades Arc. He is one of the three Sacred Judges of the Underworld, alongside Griffon Minos and Garuda Aiacos. As one of the leaders of the entire Specter army, Rhadamanthys's power is greater than even that of a typical Gold Saint, making him a fierce and deadly opponent. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | 3-A Name: Wyvern Rhadamanthys of the Celestial Fierce Star Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 23 (Classic) / 28 (LC) physically, thousands of years mentally Classification: Human, Demigod, Celestial Specter of Hades, Leader of Wyvern's Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 7th Sense User (8th and 9th Sense as well with Hades's Ikhor), Flight, Atomic Destruction, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Immortality, Telepathy, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation (Can travel between the Earth and the Underworld) Attack Potency: Galaxy level (As an Underworld Judge, he is far stronger than most Gold Saints. Could fight Kanon and 8th Sense Saints such as Seiya and Orphée, even if inferior) | Universe level (Above both Thanatos and Hypnos. Could hold back an Athena Exclamation) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic '''| Universal''' Durability: At least Galaxy level (Survived a Galaxian Explosion from Kanon, while weaker) | Universe level (Survived an Athena Exclamation) Stamina: Nearly limitless | Limitless Range: Galactic | Universal Standard Equipment: His Wyvern Surplice Intelligence: High. He is a skilled fighter, has memories of all of his incarnations and has judged the souls of the dammed for thousands of years. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Greatest Caution / Maximum Destruction: Wyvern Rhadamanthys most deadly attack. In it, he burns a great quantity of his destructive Cosmos within him, and after focusing said Cosmos on top of his palms, fires an overwhelming blast at the opponents. He can do two variations of the attack, the first a focused form, where he points his palms at the opponent and fires a volley of Cosmic Beams at him. The second an area attack, where he spreads both arms and releases a devastating energy waves that engulfs all of his surroundings. *'Roar Slider:' Simple technique used in the manga The Lost Canvas. After releasing a roar, Rhadamanthys gives a great leap through the air towards his target before pummeling them with devastating strikes. * Wyvern Roar: With this technique, Rhadamanthys charges a great quantity of Cosmos within his voice, and upon shouting he releases all of said Cosmos in the form of an incredibly potent sound wave, albeit of far faster speeds and far higher capacity. Key: Base | Hades's Ikhor (Lost Canvas) Gallery File:Untitled-0.png|"Such honor do you have, Saints of Gold, you almost bring me to tears... In reality, you simply don't want for them to witness your shameful death, correct?" File:9.09.jpg|"This is what you gain for being so sentimental... And I thought I would have so much more fun.... I'll tell you what is it you lack, and require to defeat me: Brute strength and coldness! These are the elements necessary for victory." Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Demigods Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Space Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Toei Animation Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 3